Insert Society's Kickin' Theme Song Here
by Library Arcanium
Summary: We are the Anti-Cliche and Mary-Sue Elimination Society, saving the words of fanfiction from the tryannical Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus. Our journey is long, our battle is difficult...and we're all completly nuts! So much so, that we have our own theme song!


Insert Society's Kickin' Theme Song Here 

By Master of the Library

A/N: This is not actually a story, I'm afraid. I'm busy working on a Society story, don't worry. But I was bored and I wanted to do _something_ and this random idea popped into my head, so here it is. The song is completely original, as I wrote it myself. Sadly, I have no musical talent, so there's no music. However, this song is quite heavily based on Thousand Foot Krutch's song 'Phenomenon', so go and youtube that to get an idea of what I imagined it would be like.

I think I got every one, but if let me know if you don't show up.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Anti-Cliché and Mary-Sue Elimination Society Theme Song

Title_: Rallying Cry!_

(Voiceover by Adrian):

The written word is a powerful tool, for both good…and for evil. And as there are those who abuse that power for their own end, so must be there those to stand against them. To stem the tide of darkness and fear, we have stepped forth. Though our paths may be different, our cause unites us and makes us are stronger than the sum of our parts. We are the…MARY-SUE ELIMANTION SOCIETY!

(_Theme Music Starts)_

_There is a star-filed void, with a single Earth-like planet hanging in space. Suddenly, a giant hand appears, grasping the world from underneath while Willowe's sneering face looms over the planet, one of her eyes veiled in shadow and a black smirk on her face._

_~Gotta get up, gotta go! It's time to save the show! Darkness is falling fast and we need a hero!~_

_Valerie, half-asleep in front a giant computer monitor with the previous image on it, jerks awake, her eyes wide as she launches to her feet as she slams her hand onto a large button on the console in front of her._

_~Calling all riders, pull up beside us. All freedom fighters, let's unite us. Switch on your nitrous and let's go!~_

_Tash, Lauren, Miriku, Monika and Dainelle are in the kitchen, munching on cookies from a plate on the table. They all glance up as the alarm goes off and then dash out the door in rapid succession, the cookie plate wobbling back and forth before Tash's hand reaches back and snatches the last cookie away._

_~Everyone get down and pound your feet to this phenomenon. Let's make it loud and show'em how it's done!~_

_In a reading room, Blake glances up from the spread of Duel Monsters cards in front of him and quickly scoops them up, slipping into deck box as he sprints for the door. But he and Marcus collide and are sent sprawling, Marcus splitting into Emotion Marcus and Thought Marcus. Blake gets to his feet and starts to apologize, but Emotion Marcus simply grabs him and Though Marcus, tucking them under his arms like footballs and charging down the hallway while Thought Marcus can only shrug helplessly._

_~Just let open your soul and let yourself go. There's no time to be slow, Mary-Sue's after all we know!~_

_Down in the lab, Camille jerks in surprise at the alarm, but hastily gathers several blueprints and papers in her hands as she sprints out the door, streams of paper trailing out after her as Doyle dutifully trots after her, scooping up whatever she drops. Kyle, his Omniweapon-sphere floating next to shoulder falls into step beside her along with Sumire, who is scrabbling to insert a bookmark in the open book in her hand._

_~Man your stations, get ready to stop the invasion! Our light will shine on, but we'll never be see-through, no matter what we do!~_

_Somewhere in the Library, a wall explodes inwards as Adrian comes sailing through, but he catches himself and lands on his feet as Silver, white robes covered flapping and his shining sword in hand, leaps through the hole along with a Super-Saiyan Harrison and Mary-Ann Twlight. The three Stus land in a triangle around Adrian and attack, the Librarian parrying a slash from Silver and leaps over Mary-Ann's sweep kick, only to catch a energy blast from Harrison that sends him flying into a bookcase. He gets to his feet as the trio advance on him, but Michael comes bursting through a door and tackles Harrison, both of them toppling back through the hole while Willie drops to the ground behind Mary-Ann and grabs her as the pair vanishes in a flash of light._

_~Everybody, with your fists raised high, let me hear your battle cry! Stand beside or step aside, we're on the frontlines!~_

_Adrian and Silver blur across the tops of bookshelves, sparks flashing as their blades connect over and over again until the Librarian drops down and kicks out hard, knocking over one of the shelves and buries the Stu under a pile of books. But before Adrian can finish smirking, a orange-and-red blur zips into view and creates a tornado that sends Adrian flying to an upper level. He groans and glares as Flare rockets towards him, fist cocked back to punch. Then the hedgehog's eyes widen as a blast of light strikes the floor in front of him and coats it in ice, causing Flare to skid wildly out of control, flailing wildly as he goes head-first through a window. Adrian glances up and sees Blake standing with a card on his active duel disk. They both grin and shoot each other a thumbs-up. _

_~Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet! So pick up and follow me, we're the only ones to fight this thing until we've won!~_

_Harriet bursts out of her room, glancing around and then panics as Meg the collie, barking happily, barrels over her, dragging the helpless Society member down the hallway while Emma (leash in hand), Beth and Kate chase after Meg wildly. Meanwhile, Michael stands triumphantly in a victory pose atop an out-cold Harrison, smirking broadly until Jess and Claire run by him, each one grabbing and arm and hauling the startled Michael away. Willie reappears in a flash of light, smugly dropping a hog-tied Mary-Ann onto the floor, but then Tash and her group run by, Tash yanking Willie off his feet by the back of his collar and dragging him along with her group. _

_~These days have opened up our eyes and now we know where the threat lies! It's time to find that hero buried deep inside!~_

_Valerie turns from the console and then yelps as a burst of smoke fills the room and Adrian and Blake drop unceremoniously from the ceiling and fall on top of her. Meanwhile, the door bursts open and Tash, Lauren, Miriku and Dainelle group barrels in, eyes widening as they scramble to stop and fail, tripping over Adrian and squashing the poor Librarian. At the same time, Michael, Claire and Jess appear through another doorway and also trip, adding themselves to the pile. Seconds later, Camille shoves open another door and catches her feet on one of her many pieces of paper, sending her, Doyle, Kyle and Sumire toppling over and into the pile of Agents already in the room. Then Meg the collie charges through the door, somehow leaping over the pile as Harriet, Beth, Kate and Emma scream and brake to no avail, crashing into the pile. Finally, Thought Marcus and Emotion Marcus try to squeeze through the door and instead trip over one another's feet, merging back into one as Marcus lands atop the pile before Meg jumps onto the top and sits on his back, barking happily._

_~Send out the rallying cry! Darkness is coming, the war's on our doorstep! To save tomorrow, we've got to win today!~_

_As all of the Agents untangle themselves from one another, the walls of the Library Arcanium fade away to be replaced by a starry background while the Elimination Society is standing on a flat asteroid. A shadow looms over them and they all turn to see a giant Willowe standing there, smirking darkly with Harrison, Silver, Mary-Ann, Flare, Amber Fracessca, the five Elementals and various other Sues and Stus standing on floating rocks in front of her. Willowe points at the Society members and the Sues and Stus all leap towards them, shouting battle cries. All of the Agents get ready to fight, pulling out and arming themselves with various weapons and items with Tash, Harriet and Adrian standing in the forefront. In unison, the Agents charge and jump towards the oncoming Sues and Stus._

_~This is it! No turning back now, it's time to fight on! All freedom fighters, stand beside us, you're the heroes we need now! Send out that rallying cry and fill the air with your battle cries! Give it your all and make the bells toll! Ain't nothing going to stop us now! So…LET'S GO!_

_(Freeze Frame and Fade to Black. Song Ends)_

TTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: There you have it, folks. The Elimination Society's very own theme song! I apologize if you feel that your avatar/character didn't receive enough space or action, but I was trying to get everyone in there and remember, a theme song usually isn't very long-many are less than a minute. And keep in mind, this was the product of a very bored college freshman.

Like it? Hate it? Think I'm completely nuts? Read and review and tell me why!

Later Dayz, all!


End file.
